


Heliophobia

by aotrash



Category: Attack on Titan
Genre: Bottom Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Dystopian, M/M, Smut, Top Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), aot - Freeform, attack on titan - Freeform, ereri, riren - Freeform, shingeki no kyojin - Freeform, snk
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-20
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-04 22:20:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12780777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aotrash/pseuds/aotrash
Summary: ➣ Heliophobia is the fear of the sun, sunlight, or any bright light.300 BCSinaVenturing the world in the daylight is a crime punishable by death.Eren wants to see the sun, and he'll do anything to change the harsh law that says he won't; but he can't do it alone.Helios; an elite group of skilled fighters, aiming to kill.When Eren finds Levi and his band of rebels, he'll also find that things aren't always what they seem.➝ i own the plot, the characters are not mine. all rights to hajime isayama and fellow creators.➝ semi-speedy updates on Wattpad under the username @userlevidor- 11/5/17





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! This is a new fanfic I’ve been writing, and the chapters are a bit short, I know :’) 
> 
> Regardless, I hope you enjoy! Kudos and comments are always appreciated :D

It was about 6AM when my alarm rang, signaling an hour before sun down. I'd always wake up before I really needed to, because I loved to lay in bed and imagine what was happening outside of my door, outside of my window. Outside. 

The Nynx were the only people out during sunlight, and that's because they'd been trained. They were our police. 

From my small bedroom, I could hear my mother shuffle in the kitchen, probably scrambling to tidy up before the day started. This was her usual routine. I decided to get up as well, crawling out from beneath the warm blanket and feeling the cold air engulf my exposed arms as I walked to my bedroom door, and across the hall to the bathroom. 

I wasn't typically the type of person to spend a long time getting ready, though today seemed to move in slow motion. Soon enough, my mother was calling me into the kitchen.  
   Descending the creaky stairs, I straightened my shirt and flattened my hair in  hopes of appearing somewhat put together. We both knew this wasn't the case, really. 

Today was a Monday, and just like many people my age thought, the worst day of the week. Regardless, I still found myself packing my bag for the day at the dinner table. 

"Eren, do me a favor and stop by the market on your way home today?" My mother, Carla, spoke. 

"Sure, I will." I said, taking the coins my mother handed me after shuffling over to where I stood. She said her thanks, and I made my way to the door. It was exactly 7AM, and after a few moments, I heard the automatic lock release from my front door. Stepping outside, I immediately felt the rain pouring down. Another problem in my seemingly frustrating life.

"Eren!" I heard from a short distance away. Turning around, I saw Armin, his blond hair flowing behind him as he ran toward me, using his backpack as cover from the rain. The darkness surrounded him for only a moment before he stepped into the light of a street lamp. We fell into step together, walking in the direction of our school. 

"Hey, Armin. What's up?" I spoke over the rain, not minding as it drenched my shirt and flattened my hair against my forehead. 

"Not much. I had to finish my homework before I left, I sorta passed out last night. I thought I'd be late." Armin said with a shy smile. 

"The homework? Ah, I completely forgot." I said in reply. It wouldn't be the first time I did an essay during lunch. 

"You've got to remember, Eren. Are you coming over to study later?" 

"Yeah, I'll meet you there. Maybe one day I'll actually study." I smiled to my blue eyed friend. Today would be interesting.

I'd arrived at school 5 minutes late. This was interesting, because Armin and I walked there together, and Armin was never late. Somehow, though, I still earned myself a disappointed glare.  
   My first class was history, of course. Why would I start the day with something I enjoy? This class is the reason I'm okay with being late. 

"Hello, everyone. Today we're covering mythology as we see, hear, and read about it today, versus what it was when it became the foundation of the very world we live in." Mrs. Ral spoke out among the full classroom. Intriguing. 

  She went on and on from there. Was I listening? No. 

Well, not until she began a new topic. Helios. 

"Helios was one of the Titans. He was the personification of the Sun and his sisters were the goddesses. He drove the chariot of the sun across the sky on a daily basis, as it was pulled by horses named Pyrois, Aeos, Aethon and Phlegon. This is where we conclude our lesson today." She said, turning around to face us once more before the bell rung.

 

㊉

 

"Hey, Marco." I called after the black haired boy. He turned around, flashing his bright smile among the artificial light. 

"Eren! Hey." He said. 

"You coming to Armin's tonight for the usual study?" I said, putting air-quotes around the last word. 

"Yeah, I've got to drop some papers off to Mr. Pixis, but afterwards I'm heading right over." 

"Okay, cool. Let Armin know that I'll be a little late? I have to stop by the market on my way home." I said. 

"Sure thing. See you there!" Marco waved as we parted ways at the end of the corridor. I walked outside, tossing my backpack over one shoulder. It stopped raining, and puddles formed in the cracks of the shadow covered brick walkway. The sky was a dark cloudy grey, matching the atmosphere. People walked around, completing their tasks for the day before sunrise. Younger children who'd been out of school for hours ran the streets, most times followed by a worried mother holding bags from the market. 

The market. I dug the small note out of my pocket from my mother, noticing the basic necessities listed in my mother's neat handwriting. Making my way down the entrance to my school, I thought about what we'd do at Armin's later. Jean would probably be there, and so would Sasha. Hopefully I'd be there by the time they all started arriving. 

Noticing I'd arrived at my destination, I came to a stop. It was a cozy place, really. Stands set up for each food or product, all under one cover. It's a big place as well, stretching far across the road it inhabits.

I hated coming here. One, there are too many people here, all the time. Two, it's a routine. Go to stand, take a few, pay. Over and over again. I'm willing to do it for my mother, though. 

Now I'm standing in front of the tomatoes, zoned out, looking at this tomato like it's the love of life. 

Next to me, someone dropped something, and it made a small yet noticeable clatter on the floor. I picked it up, and noticed it was a pin. It's almost frustratingly simple, a circle with four lines strutting from around it. I looked over to the person who dropped it, and found they were no older than me, maybe even younger. He was about my height, and he had a shaved head that made him look stern and playful at the same time. 

"Um, excuse me. You dropped your pin." I said, holding it out to him. At first he didn't notice, but eventually turned around, considering I held it out right in front of him. 

"Oh, thanks!" He said, putting it in a pocket. He seemed nice, and I couldn't help but be curious. 

"What does it mean, if you don't mind me asking?" 

"The sun." He said, smiling and walking away. Nice talk. 

I looked outside to see it was getting dimmer outside, and checked my watch to see it was 3AM. I need to get to Armin's, because at this rate, I'll be home right before sun rise. 

 

㊉

 

  I'd arrived at Armin's house at about 3:30AM. I only spent half an hour there, not risking it. The doors locked at 5AM for sunrise, which means I had an hour to get home. Cutting it close today. 

Walking home, there were very few people out. Lots of people tend not to be risky when it comes to sunrise. The Nynx make it very clear not to go out or, of course, they'll be serious consequences. 

Suddenly, there was a commotion only a few yards away. I turned toward the street, and The Nynx were chasing two people. Seemingly one boy and one girl. They ran down the street, and the remaining people on the road and sidewalk rushed to get home. Someone bumped into me, almost knocking me over. This snapped me out of my daze, and I was running toward my own home, now.

5 minutes. 

My mother is probably having a heart attack. My house is at least 10 minutes away. I'm running, my backpack is hitting the back of the waist, my breathing is ragged. I'm halfway there. 

3 minutes.

I can see it, all the way at the end of the road. The street lamps illuminate the dark numbers on each door. 

1 minute. 

The pavement just before my door is slick, and I scramble to reach the door. I touch the knob, and in that very moment, I hear the click. I've been locked out, during sunrise.


	2. II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sunrise has settled upon Eren for the first time.

After dark

㊉

I'm outside after curfew.

At first it'd taken me a moment to process this. I shouldn't have stayed so long at Armin's and I shouldn't have spaced out during that chase a while back.

What does one do, stranded?

I started walking, because that would calm me down. Now, here I am. The street lamps are slowly becoming useless to the natural light soon to peak from beneath the clouds. My pale skin stings at the cold as I make my way down the long and rainy road, away from my home. I turned into an alleyway, thinking that it'd be the best cover right now. The last thing I wanted was to be caught by The Nynx.

I heard shuffling footsteps from toward the road I'd just turned off of, and I ducked down close to the wall in hopes of going unnoticed by whoever was there. Soon, a dark figure appeared, and just my luck, they turned into the alleyway. Their heavy breathing was apparent as they approached me, and I could see that they almost didn't notice me. They got closer, and soon stood in front of me.

"Hey." They said. That voice, it sounds familiar. They held out their hand, and I can't help but hesitate to take it. When I do, I remember. This is the boy from the market.

"You're—"

"Yeah, we met. Why are you out here?" He said, offering a slight smirk as he shifted in his place.

"Didn't make it home in time." I said, and he shook his head. He seemed to think for a moment before he spoke again, this time much more quietly. When he began, though, the both of us heard loud footsteps. No doubt that they were none other than The Nynx.

"Okay, I can take you someplace safe, but you have to promise me you'll keep up when I say to run." I only nodded, and he led me to the other side of the alley; away from the footsteps.

Here I am, trusting a stranger on the run with my life. His name? I don't know. Why he was casually outside before sunrise? All a mystery.

"Run."

㊉

And then we were running.

First, down the opposite side of the long road we came from. We make several turns, eventually ending up in an open field stretching for miles at the side of a small neighborhood.

"It's an empty field. Where are we going?" I shouted toward the boy I'd been following.

"You'll see." 

㊉

 

Walking, for what seemed like years.

Through the barren field. The sun had yet to rise, so we walked through the grass in the dark. "Have you ever seen the sun?" The boy asked me. I wouldn't have heard him if I weren't trying to drown out the rest of my nervous thoughts.

"No, I haven't. Have you?" I said, and he laughed.

"Yes, yes I have. Here's why." He pointed to a warehouse in the distance. It was almost ridiculous how secluded it was. In the middle of nowhere, a warehouse, surrounded by several smaller buildings and trees. They walked up to the entrance and the boy, who's name I still don't know, knocked on the giant wooden doors.

A loud bang was heard from behind it, like someone ran into it. The slot at the top of the door opened up to reveal glasses covered eyes.

"Who's there? Oh! Connie!" They said. Soon, the door opened, and there were tons of people inside the large room. "I see you brought someone! Come on in." They opened the doorway, and Connie gestures for me to walk in first.

I already feel out of place in my shirt and jeans. People walk around what seems to be the main room, wearing clothes that look like they're ready to fight. The weapons proved that point as well.

The ceiling was high, but not as high as the building itself. The dark brown beams would give the place a rustic and cozy feel, if it were quiet.

The person who opened the door stepped in front of me. "Hello. My name is Hanji! Use they/them for me! Welcome to Helios." They said, clapping their hands in front of them before speaking. They started walking away, and as they did, Connie spoke.

"Should I take him to Levi?" He said, nervously shifting on his feet. Who's Levi?

"Yeah, he should be somewhere around here!" She shouted.

Connie sighed. "Okay, follow me."

He led me through the middle of the open room. People surrounded me, hustling around. Some carried weapons, some carried boxes, and some walked with others as they engaged in casual conversation; bursting with laughter. From across the room, two people in particular stood out. An incredibly tall, blond man. He wore all black, his shirt sleeves rolled up to the elbow. He stood next to a short raven haired man. The raven held a dagger, turning it in his hand as he inspected it. Connie led me over, and I'd be lying if I said I wasn't nervous. 

"Levi!" Connie called from a few feet away. The raven haired man turned his head before going back to what he was doing. He looked at me for only a moment before he turned back to his focus.

"What, Springer?" Levi said. His stance reflected authority as he went over each weapon on the table. His hair fell effortlessly over his undercut, and his strong arms were prominent through the white collared shirt.

"Who's the kid?" He set down the dagger, leaning with one arm on the table beside him. He looked me up and down, eventually turning to Connie.

"He was out after lockdown. I figured I'd take him in."

"Since when did we make you head of recruitment? Did I miss something, Erwin?" Levi smirked, quirking his head toward the blond man.

"No, you didn't." Erwin said with a bitter smile, looking at me.

"Wonderful. What's your name, kid?" Levi questioned.

"Eren."

"Great. Eren. Connie will show you to a room. Springer, when you're finished meet me upstairs. 201." Levi seemed slightly irritated, and it was obvious that Connie knew Levi wouldn't be happy. It made me question whether I should be here, because my presence was very obviously inconvenient. Connie tapped my shoulder and pointed at a stairway nearby.

"Upstairs and straight ahead. Room 73. There's a shower and all, so feel free to do whatever. You're staying here for the day." Connie said with an apologetic smile. I nodded and made my way toward the stairs with one last glance toward Levi and Erwin.

The stairs led to a long corridor. At the very end of it was a window. I walked away from the stairs and down the hallway, seeing each number pass. It made me nervous to know there were people and things in these rooms, people and things that belong here. Eventually, I reached the room. The wooden door was unwelcoming as I turned the knob, and the warm room seemed cold as I walked over to the window.

The sky was a brilliant yellow and orange. The green grass and single tree outside of my window looked dull next to the bright yellow sun, peaking from the horizon. It made it's dramatic entrance, finally fully appearing to showcase it's power. It was almost nostalgic in a way completely opposite. It was such an incredible thing, to see what I'd been hiding from all my life. I always knew, I just failed to step out of the box. I failed to see the bright side.

We'd all been living a life of darkness and morbidity. Hiding away, locking ourselves in a cave of ancient beliefs. Suddenly, I was ashamed of my pale skin, as it was a symbol of just how sheltered I'd been my whole life. How the sun could warm anyone, yet I remain cold. I'd been staring out of the window, and suddenly I was exhausted.

Ready for sleep, I walked over to the decently sized bed, pulling back the blanket and settling into sleep, a single tear staining the side of my face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello lovely readers ^^ heres an update! funny story, i got so caught up writing this on wattpad, I forgot I posted the first chapter here. Anyways, now im aware and plan on updating often. Thank you so much to those reading and giving kudos, i really appreciate it! I hope you enjoyed this chapter, see you next time!


	3. III

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi wants to talk to Eren, and they propose a deal.

㊉

I woke up, slowly. There was still light shining from the window across my room. Apparently I hadn't slept long. 

The steady knocking on my door was the first thing I heard, and whoever it was didn't stop until I got up. The floor was cold, and my body ached as I went over to the door, opening it with eyes barely aware.

  "Hello, Eren. Levi would like to speak with you. Room 201." Erwin said. His face was adorned with the same smirk from yesterday. I nodded, walking out a few moments after he did. I'd assumed the third floor would require me to take the staircase at the end of the hallway. This floor only extended to about mid 100. 

  The stairs were a little more trouble to climb than I'd anticipated. Perhaps it was the time, or maybe I was just tired from the running yesterday. Either way, it'd taken me a few extra minutes to drag myself up the wooden staircase. Hopefully the first conversation I have with Levi won't be about my tardiness. 

The third floor was almost exactly the same as the second. The only thing distinguishing it from my previous location were the amount of rooms and lack of staircase. I walked all the way down the hallway, stopping at room two-hundred and one. I knocked on the door, once, twice, three times. After a few heartbeats, the knob turned and the short, yet attractive, man on the other end appeared behind the wooden door. "Come in." Levi huffed, closing the door after I took a few cautious steps into the room. "Take a seat." He said, gesturing to a chair across from his wooden desk. The room was warm, a bookshelf on one wall, painting on another, a desk, chairs, and weapons scattered. I sat down in the chair, letting out a sigh. 

"Eren...Jaeger? Correct?" He spoke as he pulled out a stack of papers, removing a paper clip from them. 

"Yes." I managed to reply, trying to hide how nervous I was. Not just because I’m in this unfamiliar place, with unfamiliar people and unfamiliar beliefs, but because he seemed so wise, so pristine and calm in the setting. 

"Born in St. Rose, transferred to Sina after your fathers death. He was a lawyer for the districts, yeah? You've lived in Sina ever since." Levi spoke calmly to me as he analyzed the paper in front of him. I was at a loss for words to see that he'd known my whole life story in a matter of minutes. That the basics of my hardships were written in black and white in front of him. I simply nodded, afraid I'd say the wrong thing. I wanted to yell, to scream out questions. Who are you? Why am I here? What is this place? 

"So, Eren. Why exactly are you here?" He said with total disinterested, yet he made direct and uncomfortable eye contact with me. It was intense. 

I explained everything. Getting caught up at the market. Being at Armin's. The walk home. Running. Locked out. Alley. The Nynx. Grass field. Connie. This place. 

He nodded, sighing when I got to Connie. "What do you expect from Helios? You do understand that you can't go back, right? You've already seen too much." He said, and I nodded. It's hard, but I understand. Do I even want to go back? 

I could only think of my mother. Armin. Marco. How they have no idea where I am, what I'm doing, if I'm alive. They probably think I was caught by The Nynx, taken to the capital building and executed. If I came back, what would they say? 

"And if I promised not to say anything?" I blurted out. 

He smirked at me. "It doesn't work that way, love." He said sarcastically. "Once you're here, there is no going back. When you arrive, you know too much. Helios was established many, many years ago. To risk that would be to risk the safely of those who feel differently. We follow the rules, despite our..personal desires." Levi said, looking straight into my eyes. His eyes were sad, a dull grey that evokes the feeling of regret. 

"Okay, I understand. What do I have to do?" I said, not trying to hide the nervousness in my voice anymore. Levi seemed interested, now. 

"Initiation."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, readers! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! 
> 
> Happy birthday Levi! ❤️ 
> 
> I hope to update soon, since this chapter was so short, but with the holiday break who knows. I’ll try my best to have one finished soon! 
> 
> Thank for reading~


End file.
